Ship Day 2014 Drabbles
by erinn80
Summary: Prompts from the S/J Thread on GW
1. Chance Encounters

Jack had just sat when Carter walked into the mess, bought her coffee and joined him at the table.

"Hi Sir, it seems lately we always get the chance to have breakfast together. Isn't it a bit early for you?"

"Well Captain, General Hammond ordered me to catch up on all my paperwork. I try to optimize my day. Now eat it up", he replied passing cake and fruit into her tray.

It was only his duty to ensure his 2IC was fit for going off-world again after the debacle with Jolinar.

Breakfast meetings were just chance encounters.

Sort of.


	2. Exhaustion

Her body is running on caffeine.

Her shoulders and neck are tense.

Her eyelids are heavy.

Her vision is blurry.

Her hands are shaking.

She needs to rest but she can't do it.

Not yet.

Not when he's still out there.

No one gets left behind.

She needs to bring him home.

He doesn't have to wait until the Tollan's ship is available.

She is building a particle beam generator.

She is going to rewrite the law of physics.

For him.

Because the SGC needs him.

Because he is her CO.

Because he is her friend.

Because she misses him.


	3. Dangerous territory

They worked in perfect synchrony.

No words were needed between them.

Their eyes told everything.

Their silent communication saved their lives countless times.

Unconsciously their looks started to linger more than necessary.

Friendly touches aroused unexpected sparkles.

Alternate versions of themselves left them questioning about theoretically possibilities.

They felt the agony to see the other one suffering.

A yearning began to grow stronger and stronger.

They couldn't help but feel feelings.

They called each other_ Carter_ and _Sir._

Like an invisible force shield that kept _Sam_ and _Jack_ apart.

A reminder of the regulations in the dangerous territory of love.


	4. Breakfast

They sat next to each other in the meal chamber slowly eating their breakfast. Jonah gave a piece of his bread to Thera.

"No, you need it. You work hard."

"So do you. Kegan didn't give you any bread yesterday. Now eat it up!"

Images flashed rapidly through her mind.

Grey walls.

Small tables and chairs.

A campfire.

Brown kind eyes.

"You OK? I lost you for a while."

She didn't understand what she had just seen but somehow she felt like she belonged to him. With a megawatt smile she replied "Yes, thanks for being here for me."

"Always."


	5. Amused Relief

"Hey Carter. Doc told me you aren't being a good patient."

"It itches Sir! Pleaseeee help meeee! With my bruised ribs I can't reach my ankle," she whined.

"Wow! Fraiser wasn't kidding when she told me she had to give you strong painkillers."

Jack reached for a nearby ice pack and started massaging the exposed skin around the cast.

"Yes! I knew you were good with your hands," she replied moaning in pleasure.

"Now rest Major," he said after a while.

"I owe you, I know a trick with ice cubes..."

She fell asleep leaving a speechless and aroused Jack.


	6. Revelations

"Thor, so I'm not advanced enough to solve your cloning problems? But I thought I was special," he whined.

"O'Neill, you are not the missing link we are looking for, but maybe your offspring could be another step forward in the evolutionary chain."

"What? Buddy please tell me Loki didn't make other crazy experiments!"

"He did not. However the Asgard High Council is hoping in your procreation. Heimdall studied the best genetic matches and found out a perfect candidate."

"Yeah? Anyone I know?"

"Major Carter."

"It's against regulations!"

"I was talking genetics."

Jack was almost sure the Asgard was grinning.


	7. Magnets

Two opposite people met at the Stargate Command and instinctively a magnetic attraction pulled their souls towards each other.

A handsome, snarky, charismatic Colonel with a heart scarred by tragedy.

A beautiful, young, brilliant Captain with a chip on her shoulder.

Years increased the strength of the magnetic field and the intensity of the force driving their hearts together.

Like two magnets, they yearned to connect and become one.

They strived for wholeness.

Many obstacles kept them apart for a long time, making their final reunion even more powerful.

Their souls became intertwined, they worked as one, connected by love.


	8. Lust, Longing and Loneliness

Endless long legs. Huge blue eyes, shimmering like the event horizon.

He hadn't lied the first time he had met her. He liked women and nobody could deny she was a stunning woman.

He got to work with her and lust converted in something more. Much more.

Yet he had to treat her only like another officer. Longing for a distant future when they could be more than CO and 2IC.

Then she hummed and his hope started crumbling.

She showed him a ring.

He remained stoic until he reached the security of his empty house then he fell apart.


	9. Over the Edge

She had been known like the Air Force's Golden Child, the one everyone deferred to.

The scientist able to work on projects nobody else dared to.

Challenges had made her feel alive.

Being the top of her class.

Driving a motorcycle.

Flying faster than the sound.

Feeling her molecules disassembling and reassembling through the Stargate.

She craved the adrenaline running in her system.

But all she had experienced so far paled in comparison to the intimacy with Jack.

The feel of him moving inside her.

He made her reach pinnacles so high she wasn't sure to still be on Earth.


	10. Family

"Are you sure they said to not prepare anything? 'Cause you know I could at least..." a finger on her lips stopped her.

"Sam, they know we haven't had any sleep for the past three weeks. Your brother said his plane is on time. The guys will arrive with a ton of Christmas gifts. Thor already beamed a huge decorated tree in our living room. Cassie will get here in one hour to take possession of the kitchen. Until then let's just cuddle on the couch with our daughter before she is kidnapped by all the members of our family."


End file.
